Her Majesty, the Queen of Ireland
by GeminiBradshaw
Summary: Everyone remembers the stories of Queen Elizabeth Tudor of England and Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots. But what about the Her Majesty, the Queen of Ireland? Who was she, and how will she change the history of the British Isles? OC/Bash, Francis/Mary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Caoilainn is pronounced Kaylin and Ó'Murchadha is the traditional Irish spelling of Murphy. This story is a vastly A/U story from both Regin the TV show an from history. I own nothing

* * *

Everyone across both Protestant and Catholic Europe knew the two young Queens who fought for their places in a male-dominated world. Queen Elizabeth Tudor and Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots. As Elizabeth waited for her half-sister's health to fail, and Mary fought to secure her alliance with France, there was one other young Queen who called the islands home.

The newly crowned, Queen Caoilainn Ó'Murchadha, eldest child of the late King Alroy was now the Queen of Ireland.

Caoilainn was considered a beauty in her homeland. Any of the Irish Nobles would give their entire wealth for their son to marry the Queen. Her Father had been handling negotiations with many homegrown and foreign suitors before he passed. Caoilainn was most assuredly not your typical beauty. The Queen was a woman of above average height. She towered over most other women and even some men of her court. For this reason, you would rarely catch her in heeled shoes; no Caoilainn would instead wear flat shoes or no shoes at all.

From a very young age, the Princess knew her beauty had power over the boys in her father's court. Her hair, the most identifying of her features, was never tied up in the fancy way you saw other ladies handle their tresses. Caoilainn never wore her flame-red curls in any way other than hanging loosely around her. Unless she was hunting or travelling, then you might catch a glimpse of her hair pulled back into two braids, but never any more than that.

The vibrant red of her hair only served to accentuate the common completion of an Irish-Women. The Queen's skin was soft, pale and spotted with freckles in a band across her nose running under her sparkling emerald eyes. Eyes that smiled as she spoke, and dance when she sang.

Unlike the loud, brassy voice of her father, Caoilinn has a much softer, more melodic voice. A voice that floated over the roar of her sibling and proved apt at handing her Fathers Council after his passing. A council that insisted she marry, and soon. Yet, an easy task that is not.

This was the Queen of Ireland. Young, beautiful and determined to continue leading her people in the best way possible. She would continue to promote and allow freedom of religious belief and expression. To continue trade with the Nordic countries, with Greece and exploration into the new world. This was Caoilinn, and she needed a husband.

The Royal Family of Ireland was intermingled in nearly every Royal Family in Europe to some degree no matter if they knew it or not. Most southern European countries couldn't tell an Irish-born from Scotsmen. Inbreeding, was a much more critical concern to the Irish than it seemed to be to other royals. King Alroy was sure to explain to his children why they could not wed, why they could not marry their cousins or the siblings of their spouses, should their spouses pass on. So the Queen had to be careful.

The late King Alroy had 15 living, what others would call legitimate children. From his wife, Queen Ceili. He also had six living, what others would call bastard-born children, from various Mistresses. No matter the mother, all children of the King were in line for the Irish throne. So, in all 21 children in the line of succession for the throne of Ireland at this time. King Alroy was one of 18 children from his parents. Caoilainn had every intention of continuing that tradition. No one, not Elizabeth Tudor, not Mary Stuart, not the damned Spanish would take her throne from her.

Her people counted on her to keep them safe, to guide them and help them find their way. Her people were Catholics, and they were Protestants, they were druids and pagans too. In Ireland it didn't matter what another believed in, worshipped or lived for meant little so long as you were Irish. That was what mattered. The Royal Line of the House of Ó'Murchadha had been the Royal House of the Emerald Isle for over 300 years. So why did their newly crowned Queen, leave her eldest younger brother, her current heir, Prince Alroy, Prince of the Isle, Duke of Mayo and Viscount Mountgarret, as regent? Why was she on a ship bound for France? Caoilinn knew who she wanted as her husband. It was just a matter of if he would accept and his Father would understand. She was unsure if this trip would be for nothing since things were different in Ireland than they were in most European countries, her sought after husband may well not make the return trip to her beloved Erin Isle with her as she wished.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Caoilainn is pronounced Kaylin and Ó'Murchadha is the traditional Irish spelling of Murphy. This story is a vastly A/U story from both Regin the TV show an from history. I own nothing but the OCs I created.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Arrival

It had been nearly three weeks to the day that King Henery II of France had received the word that King Alroy of Ireland had died leaving his eldest daughter 17-year-old Princess Caoilainn as Queen in her own right. That message had been accompanied by another in the hand of the Queen, that she was making her way to France to press her suite for his eldest son's hand.

"I will not have it. I will marry the Queen of Scots to my son, and take the English throne in one neat package." Henery ranted to the vastness of his War Room "Alroy should have had the good sense to have a son, and this would not be a problem for the rest of Europe. It is bad enough we have 2 Queen Regents, now a third. Is there something particularly difficult in having sons?"

"I assume, from the end of that, you are once again ranting at the fact you seem to be the only one able to have living sons as King and now you are left dealing with 3 unwed European Queens, well 2 Queens and 1 nearly Queen" Queen Catherine retorted as she sauntered into the Kings War Room.

"Yes. The Newly crowned Quen Caoilaonn should be arriving thusly to pay suite to our eldest son. I sent Francis, Bash, Mary, her ladies and Charles to great her.

"We shall be lovely and gracious hosts no matter the reason for her visit. She is after all royal in her own right, and even part of your family from my understanding, far enough back at least. It is nearly impossible that she does not know about the Franco-Scottish Alliance, so unless she has some ruling Duke she can give to Mary in exchange for Francis, I do not see how this will work in her favour."

* * *

Mary, Queen of Scots, Prince Charles Valois, Lady Kenna and Greer were travelling in a carriage while Sebestain de Poitiers and Prince Francis, Dauphin of France road ahead.

"Ireland lays near Scotland, does it not Mary?" Prince Charles asked

"It does Charles, very near. They have been, until France, our truest ally." Mary replied to the young Prince.

"Then it is impossible the young Queen conveniently forgot about your betrothal to Francis" Kenna pipped up.

"We have arrived Your Majesty." called a servant from the doorway of the carriage.

Mary rose and exited the carriage taking Sebastian's offered hand as she stepped down.

As she stepped toward her intended, "I doubt Caoilinn forgot. I do however believe King France was either not taught or forgot what the Irish are like. We shall see if I am correct when we collect the Queen and return to the castle." Mary spoke to the amusement of her ladies and the apparent confusion of the three Valois's present.

* * *

She could hear the boot of her crew, the voices of her servants, and the lap of the water against the French shore. She was here, and now it was time to get what she came for.

"Do Shláine{1}" a young girl with golden hair tied up into two braids twisted up against her head pin in with emerald hairpins curtsied at the door to Caoilinn's chamber.

Caoilinn bid the young girl rise and smiled as she spoke"Deirfiúr, taobh istigh de na ballaí seo agus ballaí mo sheomraí a bhfuil a fhios agat nach gá duit aghaidh a thabhairt orm mar sin." {2}

This was her sister, Princess Ceili, she was 11 and the second youngest of all of her "legitimate" siblings.

Caoilinn took one last look in the mirror, rearranged her crown atop her head, crusted in gold and emeralds it felt all at once very real and very surreal to see her grandmothers crown atop her head.

"An bhfuil eagla ort?"{3}

"Bhí uafásach air, ach is é sin an fáth a thug mé duit mo chara beag." {4}

"No, you brought me because you hope that you can secure me a place in the court of the formidable Queen Catherine Di Medici and a suitable Italian husband."

"That is also true. It is my job to make sure not only I make effective alliances with other nations, but that my siblings are happy and well taken care of. Ceili there are 17 of you. I cannot possibly find 17 appropriate marriages within our borders.

The two sisters continue to walk and talk until they were at the gangway ready to debark.

"That is His Highness, the Dauphin of France, Prince Francis." Caoilinn subtly noted each to her sister, pointing out the tall, handsome blond whose curls twisted under up around his circlet, "beside him is Her Majesty, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotts, and in front of them is Prince Charles Valois. He is not much younger than you. To Francis's left is Sebastian de Poitiers the King's eldest son, and to Mary's right are her ladies Kenna and Greer."

The French trumpets blared which meant it was time to descent to French soil. Caoilinn and Ceili both gracefully descended and bowed respectfully to Mary, Francis and Charles and received bows from the gathered party.

"Welcome to France Your Majesty, Your Highness," Francis spoke

"Thank you for hosting us." Caoilinn returned

"Royal Cousin, shall we return to the castle?" Mary asked gesturing to the awaiting carriage.

"That would be nice, it has been a very long trip, granted the weather was good."

Francis and Bash escorted the ladies and Charles to the carriage and mounted after arranging the transportation of Caoilinn things they departed.

It was only a matter of minutes before both Charles and Ceili were asleep.

"Caoillinn, they think you are here to gain Francis hand in marriage." Kenna could no longer hold it in.

"I addressed King Henery for his eldest born, that's Sebastian is it not?" Caoilinn looked puzzled.

"It is, but it appears that France's royals seem remiss to this face that your country does not see "bastard-born" the way most others do," Mary smirked

"I knew this was not going to be simple." Caoilinn sighed

The girls continued to converse, with the periodically check in from Francis or Bash.

The trip took nearly four hours before they arrived at French Court.

Mary laughed as Greer tutted over Caoilinn's hair "You were not raised by nuns, yet your skills with your hair seem worse than when she came back from Covent."

"Greer, fuss over Ceili's hair, mine is just as it will always be. Wild and untamed." The Irish Queen remarked, "hopefully just like my husband will be. Shall we Mary?"

"I believe we shall, cousin." The Queen of Scots replied.

Together the two young Queen Regents stepped forward.

"Introducing Mary, Queen of Scots and Queen Caoilinn of Ireland."

* * *

Translations

{1}- Your Majesty

{2}- Sister, inside these walls and the walls of my chambers you know that you do not need to not address me as such.

{3}- Are you scared

{4} - Terrified, but that is why I brought you my little brave one.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I am going away on a three-week vacation and will not be uploading at that time. I am working on chapter four as this is getting uploaded. There are many Irish names in this chapter, so here is a pronunciation guide to all of them:

Caoilainn – kay + linn  
Alroy – all+roy  
Seamus – shay + muss  
Conchobhar – con + r  
Glendon – glen +don  
Ceili – kay-lee  
Orlaith – or + la  
Eithne – en + ya  
Fianna – fee + ina  
Cian – key-in  
Oisin – osh + een  
Maebh – may + v  
Cowen – co+in  
Branna – bran + na  
Niamh – nee + iv  
Shain – Sh+ai+n  
Aibhlinn – ave + leen  
Taven – Ta + vin  
Thacker – Thack +er  
Rionach – ree + in + ock  
Darragh – di + re

* * *

Chapter Three: French Court

All at once French Court was spectacular and overwhelming. She had been heralded into the throne room as she expected but she did not expect it to be so ornate, as she was used to a much simpler throne room.

Yet, there sat the thrones of the King and Queen of France, the throne of the Queen of Scots and the throne of the Dauphin of France. The thrones sat atop a two sectioned raised platform. The platform was made to look like it rose out of the floor of the palace and was tiled in the same manner as the floor. It was a semi-circular platform and in the centre of the semi-circle, was the raised second platform. Atop the highest of the platforms were the thrones of King Henry II of France and Queen Catherine de' Medici. Their thrones were covered in ornately carved fleur-de-lis that was inlaid with gold, citrine, Ruby, sapphires and emeralds. The King and Queen of France sat on their thrones as Mary and Caoilainn entered.

To the right of Queen Catherine was the throne of the Queen of Scots, where Mary sat after making the appropriate, albeit slightly shallow curtsy to the King and Queen of France. The throne of the Queen of Scots showed the vast difference between Scotland and France. It was simple, the throne itself was made of Elmwood, a tree native to Scotland and the House Stuart Heraldry was carved of mountain ash and inset neatly into the top of the throne just above the Queen's head. Her throne as adorned with a Celtic knotwork and thistle motif that has been passed down generations from King to King as the symbol of the Scottish Nobility. The throne did not blast the viewer with gold and gems but asserted the House of Stuart's rule over Scotland thusly.

To the left of King Henry II was the throne of the Dauphin of France. Francis's throne was far less ornate and gave off the "heir to the crown" feel as it was simply carved but lacked the gold and gems that adorned his fathers' throne. However, unlike his parent's throne, there was Scottish knotwork up the front of the armrests with imagery of thistles at the top and bottom. This matched the knotwork and thistle motif that adorned the throne of the Queen of Scots in the same location. It told anyone who saw it, this was the future King Consort of Scotland.

Caoilainn curtsied to the elder royals as was due to their status as the rulers of the nation she was visiting. As she rose, she was ushered aside as the court herald, heralded her sister into the throne room.

Ceili was escorted by Prince Charles, and after curtsying, as was due she too was ushered aside so that the nobles who accompanied Caoilainn to France could be introduced as well. It would take some time and as such Caoilainn was able to take in the people around her.

Mary had not changed since last Caoilainn had seen her. At least not changed in appearance. She had however changed in the way she carried herself, it was like she was scared that at any moment she be shipped back to Scotland on her own to fend off the English that attack her borders and want her crown. Caoilainn had news of such attacks and the regents, response to them. But that was a conversation where the King and Queen of France could not overhear as it could very well jeopardise the Franco-Scottish Alliance. Caoilainn would not allow that as her royal cousin desperately needed the aid that France could provide.

Francis was strange. He seemed to all at once be put out at the idea of another Queen here to "take him from Mary" but also not put out at the same time. This told Caoilainn that France as not as strong as King Henry would like others to believe and that his seemingly obsessive need for England was taking a toll on his country, his armies, and his family.

Prince Charles seemed rather pleased just to be involved and was chatting with Ceili pointing out different French Nobles. Ceili seemed pleased with the attention, but she had her sight sets on living somewhere warm, she wanted an Italian match and hoped that Queen Catherine could help her find one. However, if it came down to the need, Caoilainn knew that Ceili would marry Charles, she would marry the Protestant son of a German Duke if that is what her sister needed.

Caoilainn and Ceili were close as between them were all males, of the 21 children of the late King Alroy there were 11 sons and 10 daughters. The children of the late King Alroy ranged in age from 17 to 2 years old. There was also the possibility of two additional children as the Dowager Queen Ceili and one of King Alroy's mistresses, the Lady Sarah Fitzmurphy, were both with child. If these children lived through childbirth and the annual winter spreading of sickness there would be more children.

Queen Caoilainn was the eldest at the age of seventeen, followed by the current heir to the throne Prince Alroy who is fifteen, Prince Seamus is fourteen, Prince Conchobhar is thirteen, Prince Glendon is twelve, Princess Ceili is eleven, Princess Orlaith is ten, twins Princess Eithne and Princess Fianna are nine, Prince Cian is eight, Princess Maebh and Prince Oisin are seven, twins Prince Cowen and Princess Branna, as well as Princess Niamh, are six, Prince Shain and Princess Aibhlinn are five, twins Prince Taveon and Price Thacker are four, Princess Rionach is three and Prince Darragh is two.

Sebastian held back, he didn't even seem to be all that interested in the visitors to his country and his fathers' court. He was not in line for the throne here, he was to the majority of the people assembled just the bastard son of the king. To Caoilainn, he was the next King of Ireland, the father of her children and the only man she was at all interested in for the position of her husband. His rugged style, dark complexion, hair and eyes were in stark contrast with his brother's blond hair, proper court attire, blue eyes and pale complexion. Francis looked like some of her siblings, where Sebastian did not. No Irish Noble had similar looks, and this was what first drew her to him, and then she learned of his skills in battle, in hunting, and his mothers' more open views on religion. She hoped that was also his views.

Sebastian could tell he was being watched, but thankfully before he could catch her, King Henry II stood and called her forward.

"Welcome to France, Your Majesty. We are again deeply sorry for the loss of your royal father."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am most pleased to be here in France to speak with you about a possible marriage and trade treaty that would benefit both France and Ireland. My father left a pretty dowry for myself, and my sisters as well as equipped my brothers with ample funds for a bride price."

King Henry looked flummoxed. It was moments beyond what one would call acceptable before he spoke again.

"Forgive me, but if you have brothers, why have you taken the throne above them?"

"You are forgiven, and I feel like this conversation would best be done in a more comfortable setting. If it pleases Your Majesty."

"We have prepared a feast in honour of Your Majesty and Her Highness Princess Ceili, shall we sup, and then adjourn to continue discussions?" Queen Catherine stepped into the conversation, and King Henry was all but tongue-tied at the way a 17-year old girl was expressing herself. He assumed she would be intimidated by him and fall to his will, and accept some duke, or bourbon in places of Francis.

"This is an acceptable course of action Your Majesty, is there a location in which my sister and I could change from my travelling clothing to more appropriate wear?"

"Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, and Greer will, of course, show you to the suite of rooms we have prepared for your stay. Your things should be in the process of making their way from the grounds to the suite as we speak."

Queen Catherine de' Medici, was a formidable woman and it was clear who really had the reigns of this throne room. It pleased Caoilainn a great deal that she would be working with someone who had much knowledge and understanding in regards to forging courts and marriage contracts.

"If I may," Mary finally spoke "It may be wise to send Sebastian with them as well. Given that a royal guest should always have some type of escort."

King Henry finally came out of his tonged tied state "Yes, of course, that seems an acceptable course of action."

The King turned, "Sebastian, please escort the Queen of Ireland, her sister and staff to the aforementioned suite of rooms."

* * *

"Is there a reason you send my brother to escort the Queen of Ireland?" Francis asked as he and Mary walked towards the suite of the rooms that were assigned to Mary.

"What do you know about the Irish Royal Family Francis?"

"Why are you interested in what I have learned about a ruling family that is not England, Scotland, France or Spain?"

"It matters, because at least one member of the ruling family of France should know what I know about Ireland, and it seems none of you do."

"I know very little other than the King passed away recently without first securing his daughter a husband, and that they tend to have huge families. I do not see why any of this matters?"

Mary sighed as they reached her sitting room. She dismissed all of her servants and guided France to a seat beside her.

"Ireland is different than France, then Spain, then England, then Scotland, then most other monarchies in the known world. King Alroy was married to the now Dowager Queen Ceili and with her produced 15 living children of which Caoilainn is the eldest. King Alroy also had 6 children with various mistresses." Mary paused.

"Why do his children with his mistresses' matter?" Francis asked.

"They matter because Ireland is different. Any child of the king is a child of the King and therefore in the line of succession for the Irish throne. All 21 of his children matter. There is no such thing as bastard born children in Ireland." Mary smiled and so wished that the same could be said for Scotland as she would give anything to just be another Princess of Scotland and her older bastard-born brother, James, could be King.

"So, what of the bastard born of other nations?" Francis asked.

"The same, to them the children of the king, are the children of the king and…"

"Caoilainn is here for Bash, and not for me," Francis said somewhat in awe.

"Yes, she is. This is why I sent Bash with her."

"But what of her brothers, if she has a brother why is he not King?"

"Again, Ireland is different. The eldest child of the King is the heir no matter the gender. King Alroy was the eldest son of Queen Fiona, who was the eldest daughter of King James, who was the eldest son of King Gowan, who was the eldest son of Queen Ceili. That is as far back as I can recall. Now Caoilainn is the eldest daughter of King Alroy, and she is Queen. Her heir at the moment I do believe is her younger brother Alroy, he is 15, until such time she has children of her own."

"Father is going to have an absolute fit." Francis said as he rose, "an absolute fit."

"I am sure with time, he will come to see the good an alliance with Ireland will be for France. Caoilainn has many siblings to use in marriage alliances, and she is a smart woman and likely did not come without a plan to get what she wants."

* * *

"She has brothers, yet she is Queen! What in the hell goes on, on that damned island? How am I supposed to explain to some little girl that the world outside of her precious island is not made for women? That there is no way, I am exchanging one island nation on the brink, for another." Henry ranted as Catherine sat on a chaise lounge watching her husband pace around her sitting room.

"Henry, didn't you send marriage contract proposals to Alroy for Princess Ceili to wed Charles and Prince Shamus to wed Claude?" Catherine asked.

"Claude yes, I felt like getting her as far away from Sebastian as possible was a determined idea, but he never responded."

"Let's focus on how we can make this work in the best way for France, we are arranging for Margaret to marry Prince Henri de Bourbon. However, we still have Claude and Charles and Henry, yet under contract. Charles seems to have taken a liking to Ceili, let's use that to our advantage."

Henry just nodded and mumbled "What is it about the Irish I am forgetting. I feel as if I am forgetting something."

At that, he turned and walked away toward his privy chambers leaving Catherine, flummoxed as to what on earth she could do to hide the Kings worsening madness from his people.

* * *

"These are your chambers for the length of your stay here in France, Your Majesty." Sebastian waved his had at the doorway where servants, dressed in both the colours of the House of Valois and the House of Ó'Murchadha, were carrying full crates and chests in and empty crates and chests out.

"Thank you, Sebastian, it would be a great service to me if you wouldn't mind waiting to escort me back to the feast planned. I understand you do not often frequent these types of gatherings."

Caoilainn could see Kenna, Lola and Greer ushering Ceili into her room to get changed. Thus she had time to speak with Sebastian in hopes she could start to get to know him.

"It is more often than not, that I am not wanted at these types of gatherings, though Mary has insisted that I be at this one. Also, most people just call me Bash."

"If it pleases you, then I shall call you Bash as well, and while we are in private, you are welcome to drop the Your Majesty bit and call me Caoilainn. There is, unfortunately, no real short form for my name."

"If I am caught by one of Catherine many spies not adhering to the proper protocol it could mean the end of my time at court with my father and my brothers. So please understand, that I shall continue to use your title, Your Majesty."

"It is unfortunate that other countries do not adopt similar views to my beloved Ireland," Caoilainn said right before Kenna came to take her to change, leaving Sebastian confused as to what she was talking about.

It was some time before any movement was made from the doors to the young Princesses' chambers and this gave Sebastian time to focus on the comings and goings of the many servants. It appeared that Caoilainn did not travel with nearly as much clothing, jewels, and shoes as any of his sisters or the daughters of local nobles did. There were many more crates of what appeared to be trade goods, likely brought in hopes of obtaining the Kings permission to wed Francis, as well as rich furs, and a beautifully adorned saddle. Sebastian was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. He was admiring it as the Princess Ceili came into the sitting room where Bash was standing.

"I see you have found the saddle my sister intends to gift her husband after contract negotiations are complete." the young royal spoke causing Sebastian to back away from the saddle. "What do you think?"

Sebastian bowed as he spoke, "It is a magnificent piece of work. Your craftsmen are to be commended."

"Actually, it was created by Caoilainn, with some help from one of our Uncles. She felt that a gift for her future husband should be handcrafted." Ceili spoke softly, wanting his reaction.

Bash was taken aback; the Queen had created this? No Princess he knew would ever want to learn little own practice leatherworking.

"Her Majesty must then be commended for her work." Bash shifted on his feet.

"Shall we sit?" Ceili motioned to the chairs in her sisters sitting room.

"Only is Your Highness sits."

Ceili sighed, the plight of the Bastard-Born child in a country that was not her own, was not something she envied in the slightest. She knew that Caoilainn would have told him to drop the formality by this point, but it was more than likely that he was not allowed.

"I shall, of course, sit, as it could take some time for my sister to finish preparing for the feast. I have never been to France before, I would very much like to know about your country Sebastian. What is its weather like? What animals do you hunt for sport? I understand France is a Catholic Nation, Ireland is a nation that supports freedom of religion so long as you pay due respect to the crown you are free to worship as you please. I follow the Catholic Religion, but some of my siblings have found they rather follow the Protestant Religion. We are raised Catholic until the age of 10 when we are given the ability to explore religion and find what feels right to us." Ceili paused and wondered if she should tell him that her sister was pagan. Caoilainn found deep meaning in nature and had a close connection to their late Grandmother, the Queen Mother who was also pagan.

"The weather depends on the region, further south, closer to Spain the weather is warmer, here it can be both hot and freezing and of course further north close to Germany and the English Channel, it is much colder." Bash paused, this was an 11-year-old Princess talking to him like he was some kind of important noble or was royalty. Why?

"Personally, I am hoping that Caoilainn finds me a marriage in Italy or Spain, I would like to live somewhere, where it is warmer most of the year than it is in Ireland."

"I am sure that Queen Catherine could aid in finding an appropriate Italian match. However, the south of France is not to be forgotten as a destination for warmth and sun."

"I shall take that under advisement. Have you been abroad? This is my first time."

"I have been to Spain, and to England very briefly. More for the sake of my fathers' piece of mind accompanying my brother on state visits."

The two continued pleasant, if superficial, small talk until Bash heard throat clearing coming from the direction of the Queen's privy chamber.

It was at this time that Caoilainn stepped out of her chambers, her hair was down, but there was a delicate ring of small braids that circled the crown of her head and from the ring of twists hung small braids, studded with emeralds. It was the most extravagant Ceili had ever seen her sister's hair, likely Greer's doing. Caoilainn was wearing the crown of her Grandmother atop her head. Caoilainn had many crowns to choose from but more often than not wore this one. It was a simple gold circlet with peaks 2 inches high spaced every 3 inches and one 5-inch peak in the front. It was encrusted with emeralds, the national gemstone of the Irish. It was the easiest to wear with ones' hair down, which is why Caoilainn wore it most.

Bash had never seen the style of dress that the young Irish Queen wore. The bodice was deep emerald green, and it cut straight across her chest, there was little to no cleavage showing and this made him want to know more, which was, of course, the exact point of the dress. The skirt was cut on the diagonal with the bottom skirt being the House of Ó'Murchadha tartan and the top skirt being black silk embroidered with small emeralds. The dress had sheer fabric over her shoulders and neck. It only served as a base for the embroidery. The embroidery was of (Insert Irish national flower here) done up in sapphires, diamonds and emeralds around her neck like a necklace. On her hands, she wore the Ring of State for Ireland, and there were diamond encircled emeralds hanging from her ears. She looked every bit the Queen she was.

"Do Shláine, {1}" Ceili curtsied to her sister

"Your Majesty," Bash echoed bowing.

"Sister, Bash" Caoilainn motioned for them to rise, turning and winking at Mary's ladies "You are dismissed Kenna Greer, Lola. Thank you."

They all smiled as they took their leave.

"Now, Bash, I assume that you need to change before dinner?"

All he could do was nod.

"Well, and good, if you could escort Ceili and me to Mary's chambers, I shall await you there for an escort to dinner."

"If that is your wish. Please follow me." Bash regained his composure and offered his hand to the Irish beauty that stood before him.

Caoilainn took it and motioned for Ceili to follow them.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Your Highness the Queen of Ireland, Princess Ceili and Bash are outside, shall I let them in?" one of Mary's gentlemen ushers spoke.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you, James." Mary replied

Within moments Caoilainn entered on Sebastian's arm, and Ceili followed swiftly behind. Mary smirked as she motioned for them to sit.

"As I have been requested to attend this feast, I must go find suitable attire. I will retune shortly to escort Queen Caoilainn to the feast as she has asked." Bash said, bowed and departed.

"I am going to go help him. I am not sure he even owns suitable attire." Francis laughed leaving the ladies.

* * *

"Bash! Bash!" Francis called after his brother, "SEBASTIAN!"

"What is it, Francis!" Bash finally stopped

"Do you even own suitable attire?" the younger brother laughed.

"I doubt it. But you do." Bash retorted

"That I do. But none of it will fit you. However, Father may have some ideas." Francis added

"Just what we need, a trip into fathers' madness." Sighed the elder brother.

Neither the Crown Prince nor the bastard-born noticed they were passing the chambers of the Queen of France.

"I might be able to save the two of you some trouble." Queen Catherine's voice joined the conversation from the doorway to her sitting room. "If he must attend this feast, then he will be dressed according. Francis, Sebastian…come."

Neither young man was willing to say no to her, so they entered her sitting room. Where laid out were 4 different yet equally appropriate outfits.

"Pick one, take it and put it on." Catherine motioned "Oh and keep it. You might as well have at least one suitable outfit when Mary insists you attend functions such as these. Now Leave."

Bash took the dark green and black outfit with gold details without noticing the smirk crossing his brothers face. He had selected the outfit that matched Caoilainn's.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Bash mumbled

"Thank you, mother." Francis echoed as both boys left the room.

After leaving, they walked in silence for a while as they made their way to Francis's chambers. After entering and changing Francis spoke,

"I learned something about the Irish today. Something you ought to know."

"And what on earth, could you have learned about our guests that in the least bit effects me."

"Caoilainn is not here for me."

"Yes, she is. She sent father a letter for the hand of his eldest son. That's you."

"No Bash, that is you. The Irish do not view bastard-born children as any less the sons or daughters of the King or Queen. Caoilainn is here for you."

Bash looked at Francis, as he recalled the conversations he had, had with the young Princess, and with the Irish Queen.

"Say that again…"

Francis placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and spoke "Caoilainn is here for you. You could be the next King Consort of Ireland."

* * *

{1}- Your Majesty


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I own nothing, the characters you see here that are from the CW's TV show Reign belong to them and all of this is fictional. I am sorry it took so long for an update.

* * *

The feast went apace as all royal banquets do. There was eating, wine flowing, music playing and of course dancing.

It surprised Caoilainn that Prince Charles asked Ceili to dance during what was considered one of the more difficult Irish Country Dances. Caoilainn herself was partnered with Lord Dillon Kildare, the son of the Duke of Leinster. Lord Kildare was one of many similar aged peers who accompanied the young Queen on her diplomatic trip to France. He was also her cousin.

"I feel like we might actually leave here with 2 marriages if the attention Prince Charles is heaping on Ceili is any indication of his family's intentions," Dillion spoke as they danced

"It is not, they are unaware of the way we work as a country, cousin, but I intend to use the young Princes clear attraction to my sister as a bargaining chip," Caoilainn whispered as she spun passed him towards Prince Frances.

"How is it, you and Mary are able to do these difficult dances without batting an eye. The thought of being in your position with all the spinning and dancing on one's toes…" Frances trailed off as he caught the Irish Queen's outstretched hand.

"Practice, Your Highness, mere practice." Caoilainn smiled as she slowed to a stop as the dance required. "This is one of the dances of my home, one of the many that involve spinning and dancing up on one's toes. I love them, just as you, I am sure, are fond of the traditional dances of France."

"It is true I am fond of them. They also have much less spinning." He spoke as the heir to the French throne sent her off towards her net partner as the music and dance gained speed once more.

The young royals continued dancing, making their way through traditional Scottish dance, followed by a new dance from Italy and then a simple waltz.

As the evening was coming near to a close and the dancers were enjoying a slow waltz, King Henry rose abruptly and walked straight through the dancing cutting pairs in half as he went.

"Meeting, my office, ten minutes."

Caoilainn turned to Mary, eyebrow raised. Mary smirked, "An bhfuil ceist agat, mo chol ceathrar? (1)

"An bhfuil Rí na Fraince ag gníomhú I gcónaí ar an gcaoi sin?" (2)

"Le déanaí, tá. Tá sé ag éirí níos deacra." (3)

As the ladies spoke, Prince Francis came up beside Mary, and Bash beside Caoilainn.

"Your Graces, we should go." Francis motioned to the door his father just recently exited. "Also, you have drawn attention to yourselves. If you wish to avoid speculation and spies in your chambers. I suggest you do not speak in a forging language."

"That would defeat the purpose of a private conversation, Your Highness." Caoilainn smiled at Francis while taking Bash's offered arm.

"I also doubt that any of our Fathers spies or Queen Catherine's Flying Squad speak Irish, brother." Bash said as they escorted the ladies out of the ballroom.

Prince Charles and Princess Ceili met the older four young Royals in the hallway leading to the King's Office.

"Do Shláine" Prince Charles stuttered over the forging words.

"That was an excellent first try, Your Highness," Caoilainn spoke.

"Princess Ceili taught me."  
"And she did a marvelous job" Mary smiles at both the young royals.

If I might speak with my sister aside for a moment" Caoilainn guided Ceili to a small alcove across from the office.

"Ceili, no matter what is said behind this door, you are not to raise your voice, you are only to speak if given leave. I will not allow you to be used to gain political advantage by the King and Queen of France. I will only ask this of you once, were you to marry Prince Charles, would you be happy?"

"I think that I would. It's not Italy but I have been told the south of France is rather warm. He is a bright young man, not in line for any throne but still royal. He is Catholic as I am, it is at the end of the day a very good fit. If this is what you wish then this is where I will wed."

"It is an option at the moment. Keep that in mind." Caoilainn finished just as they here Sebastian clear his throat behind them.

"The Queen of France just arrived, we will be bid to enter shortly."

"Thank you, Sebastian, for letting us know. Run along Ceili"

It was mere moments after Ceili had taken her place beside Prince Charles that the young royals were bid entry to the King of France's office.

The Herald spoke clearly and loudly as he introduced each in turn,

"Her Majesty, Queen Caoilainn Ó'Murchadha, Queen of Ireland, accompanied by Sebastian de Poitiers. "

Caoilainn greeted the royal couple as was appropriate for both their rank as the reigning royals of the country they were currently in and as was appropriate for her rank as the reigning Queen of her own country.

"Her Majesty, Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots "

"His Highness, the Dauphin of France Prince Francis"

"Prince Charles Valois accompanying Princess Ceili Ó'Murchadha"

"Lord Dillon Kildare, Heir to the Dukedom of Leinster"

As soon as Lord Kildare was announced everyone took their seats around the large table.

"Sebastian your presence is no longer required," Queen Catherine said dismissively

"On the contrary, Sebastian's presence is fully required Mother," spoke the Dauphin of France

"While he may be your brother" Catherine basically spat out "he is by no means royal Francis."

The King of France sat, twirling his crown around his wrist, letting his wife and heir debate while watching the Irish. He had met Lord Kildare's father Duke Leinster when the man was the Irish Ambassador to France before his son was born. This young man was the spitting image of his father, and from one of the most powerful families in Ireland. If they were here supporting this Queen, then he would have a much harder time convincing her to step down from her throne in favour of her brother. As his wife and son threw words back and forth, he could there some was something, something he was forgetting about Ireland that was important to this discussion.

"ENOUGH" King Francis intoned, "Sebastian stays."

The King's word was final.

"Your Majesty, from your letters you are here to ask for the hand of my eldest son. However, he is to be wed the Queen of Scots and thus unavailable to wed you." King Francis said, "However, we have many other members of the French court that are suitable to wed ruling Queen."

Caoilainn listened to the King of Francis and when he was finished, she looked to Mary who nodded, Lord Kildare who inclined his head ever so slightly to the left and Ceili who just blinked back at her sister. It was clear the French needed a diplomatic lesson on Ireland.

"I am not here to ask for the hand of Prince Francis. He is to be wed to my royal cousin and in that, I would never take from her such a gift for she has had altogether too hard of a life to get to this point." Caoilainn spoke as she stood "It is clear to me that there is a gap in the diplomatic learning of France in regards to the Irish. When I asked for the had of the eldest son of the King of France I was not asking about Francis. I was asking for Sebastian."

Silence. You could have heard the smallest click of a hairpin falling to the Italian tile floor. No one spoke, no one moved, so Caoilainn continued,

"In my country, there is no such thing as a bastard -born or base-born children. The children of the King, no matter their mother, are considered children of the King. It has been this way in my country since time immemorial. It has prevented the crown of Ireland from falling into the hands of the English and prevent civil war. As such, we also view any child born to the King of other countries, no matter their mother, children of the King. With this in mind, I am here to arrange a marriage between myself and the eldest son of King Francis, who we consider to be Sebastian. We have a writ, written by Pope St. Leo III, signed in 805, in regards to the matter of the Crown, Succession and Heirs of Ireland. Lord Kildare has a copy should you wish to read it. The original is housed alongside the crown jewels of my country"

Caoilainn paused and motioned for Lore Kildare to place a copy of the writ on the King's desk.

"The Crown of Ireland is an absolute primogeniture. It is first born, no matter the gender. There is no Salic law in Ireland. As such, as the eldest child of the late King Alroy, I am Queen. This will not change. So, King Francis, I am here as Queen of Ireland asking for the hand of your son, Sebastian. My dowry is large, the gains far outweigh any possible backlash from your nobles. Shall we, as the rightful rulers of our two countries come together and discuss a marriage contract and peace treaty between France and Ireland?"

* * *

 **Translations  
** 1- Do you have a question, my cousin?

2 - Does the King of France always act in such a manner?

3 - Recently, yes. It is becoming difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It could have been hours or minutes between when Lord Kildare set a copy of the writ "In the Matters of the Crown, Succession and Heirs of Ireland" on the desk in front of the King of France and when any one actually said anything.

"Sebastian, is not fit to be King of anything, he is a bastard and does not have the training to be King. You must be out of your mind." Uttered Queen Catherine

"On the contrary Your Majesty. I need a dependable, strong, capable, military savvy husband. All of which my research and ambassadors tell me Sebastian is. I need international connections that will allow me to further the trade and name of my country. I also need someone who will not try to take my throne from me the minute we wed. Any Prince in line for his own throne or further down the line of successions would try and take control of my country from me. I don't need someone to take my power, I need someone who will support my power. Who better than the son of a King, one that the rest of the world will ignore, and underestimate? It does not hurt at all that Sebastian has been nothing but a kind soul since we arrived here, nor does it hurt that Sebastian is extremely handsome." Caoilainn spoke

Francis looked between his bewildered Father and his seething Mother and wanted to avoid the spectacular meltdown that was sure to be incoming.

"Father, Mother" addressed Francis "Might it be prudent to see what exactly what Queen Caoilainn is bringing to the table in terms of her dowry. The idea that we would have an ally so close to Scotland, that could act as a staging ground for troops, close enough to keep an eye on the regent and their actions as well as provide sanctuary should we need it. These alone are assets we did not have when we started today."

"Francis is correct, tell us what your dowry includes what the bride price would be, and what the marriage contract would look like. Sebastian, come sit here beside Francis. This is your life we are talking about." King Francis finally came out of his daze.

Sebastian shuffled his chair over to sit beside his brother. He was in a state of shock. He may as well end out King of a small nation. Not what he expected out of the visit of a foreign Queen.

"For my dowry, we have come prepared with 500,000 Francs on my person in coin, a selection of Emeralds worth 100,000 Francs, 40 head of Kerry cattle, 20 head of Dexter cattle, 40 head of Galway Sheep, 30 head of Scottish Black-Faced Mountain Sheep, 5 Connemara Ponies, 2 Irish Cob Horses, one of which is meant specifically for Sebastian, 4 Irish Draught Horses, train for field work, 50 pounds of rough-cut Connemara marble, 600 pounds of barley, 600 pound of oats, and 1000 pounds of wheat and 100 trees worth of milled lumber."

Lord Kildare was standing beside the King of France outlining all of the details that Caoilainn was speaking to.

"On the day of our marriage, which will need to take place in Ireland, we shall set forth a fleet 11 ships, 1 of which will carry an addition 100,000 Francs worth of precious stones, and raw gold, and additional 150,000 Francs in gold coin, as well as 2000 pounds of wheat, 600 pounds of barley, and 600 pounds of oats. Another ship will contain 200 additional tress worth of milled lumber, 20 head of Kerry cattle, 20 head of Galway sheep and 50 additional pounds of Connemara marble. The 10 of the 11 ships will be yours to keep for you military or personal use. There will also be a company of 60 soldier's from the Royal Mounted Guard that will stay and become part of your military. 1 ship will take back the crews of the ships remaining in your possession."

Pausing to take a drink of water, Caoilainn knew what was coming next would more than likely seal the deal for the King of France.

"That is my dowry. No more, and no less. The terms of the marriage contract would be as follows. Upon marriage Sebastian would become King of Ireland, Royal Duke Abercorn, Marquess Donegall, Earl Cork and Waterford, Viscount Gormanston and Baron Kingsale. He will collect founds from these lands as due his station. He will be Lord High Admiral of the Irish Navy, Lord High Marshal of the Irish Forces and High Constable of Ireland. Upon the birth of our first child, he will receive the Crown Matrimonial of Ireland. As his father, you will receive the title Marquess Sligo and receive a portion of the wealth of Sligo, in the form of lumber and barely, in shipments every 2 months. Upon your death the title will go to the next King of France for a period of 2 years and then return to Ireland. Ireland will be duty bound to aid France in its commitments to Scotland, in the form of goods, food, escape routes, intelligence and men. "

"And the Bride Price? What will France be asked to offer?" Francis asked

"My father left a very short letter on this matter, stating that the country where I marry into should not be asked to provide a bride price as the opportunity to marry a reigning queen is beyond price. My privy council feels opposition, however I will honor my fathers wishes and tell you that France will not be required to provide a bride price, unless it wishes. "

"France will provide the following upon the marriage, should we move forward with this union, Sebastian will be made Count of Maulévrier as his right through his mother's line. He will bring with him 80 casks of the finest French Wine, and 600 yards of French damask in varying colours. We can offer little more with inciting the nobles."

"I find this acceptable." Caoilainn nodded.

The Queen of France could tell that the young women in front of her would either be a formidable foe and a dedicated friend, pending the actions of her and her husband to allow this, in her mind, ridiculously union. She would allow it IF and only IF her children benefited in some way.

"Caoilainn, all of this bears much thought and consideration as you well understand. Many, actually well most French Nobles will take much offence that you would not consider their legitimate sons as options. The dowry is great and I see no flaws in the marriage contract, however I see little if any gain for my children. I have no want to agree to something that does not at all benefit my children." Catherine chirped from the sidelines.

"You do not consider the continued gain of lumber to build ships to send to explore the new world and grain to feed both your family and your people as benefits to your children then? I would hazard a guess that you would rather be beholden to men like Lord Stéphane Narcisse, Marquis of Rouen who holds you ransomed for the minimal grain he provides to you and your people."

The King of France sputtered. "How were you aware of the grain situation of France?"

"I find it important to know what would be best received as part of my dowry. I know that you as a country are struggling with grain production, thus when making the choices of what to include in the dowry, and in the marriage contract I made sure that grain was one of the major components as I want to help and not hinder my future husbands' homeland. The grain from Sligo would not come with an additional cost, it would be yours, there would be no French Noble demanding large prices for little supply."

The Queen of France did not know what to say. The King of France, was shocked, as he expected thig girl to have no idea what she was doing but she came with a strong offering, stronger than that of the Queen of Scots.

"I shall also include land deeded to my family when they married into the Scottish royal family many, many years ago as part of the marriage contract, and deed it to Prince Francis. This way it shall return home when he marries Mary."

"You would return The Duke of Buccleuch and Queensberry, Earl Doncaster to my family cousin?" Mary asked, surprised.

"Yes, it will do you much good, as it is some of your most fertile lands for grain and cattle. It also gives you a place in the English Court that Mary nor Elizabeth could take away. Earl Doncaster, and its lands are also lucrative. Currently we use a proxy. Our proxy is Sir Henry Breathnach, he is a cousin of mine on my mothers' side. From our knowledge Mary, Elizabeth and both of their inner circles believe is the Earl of Doncaster. His father, my uncle and his father before him have been in the role since the time of King Henry VII, no one seems any the wiser. I intend to keep it that way, as it allows us to gain understanding and knowledge of the movements of the British Crown."

"That is astute." King Henry said. "That is very astute. This is how you follow the movements of the British Crown, then?"

"Yes, Mary is not nearly as ill as it is said she is to be, but there is also little chance she will ever have a child due to her age and fact her husband is never physical in England. The late King Henry the 8th did very little to actually secure his children and this his family line. My father offered my eldest brother to marry Elizabeth when we were children and I know my grand mother offered one of my younger uncles to Henry for Mary, but his arrogance clouded his judgement and now the Tudor line will fail. His only son is dead, his eldest daughter clouded by her religion and Elizabeth steadfast refuses to marry. This however is a discussion for another time." The young royal said as she moved to pick up yet another roll of parchment.

"It is clearly a discussion to be had at another time as you have far more information than our spies could collect. "The King of France agreed

"We will also wish to present Princess Ceili and her dowry for consideration to marry Prince Charles. Well her dowry is much more modest, it is still large. We come we have come prepared with 200,000 Francs on my person in coin, a selection of Emeralds worth 50,000 Francs, 15 head of Kerry cattle, 10 head of Dexter cattle, 20 head of Galway Sheep, 15 head of Scottish Black-Faced Mountain Sheep, 8 Connemara Ponies, 300 pounds of barley, 300 pound of oats, and 500 pounds of wheat and 50 trees worth of milled lumber. Upon their marriage which can take place in France, Ceili would move here, with her she would bring an additional 50,000 Francs in coin, a selection of raw gems and gold worth 10,000 Francs, an addition 5 head of Kerry cattle, 10 head of Dexter cattle, 10 head of Galway sheep, 5 head of Scottish Black-Faced Mountain Sheep, 5 Irish Cob Horses, 150 pounds of barley, 150 pounds of oats 600 pounds of wheat and 50 trees worth of milled lumber. As well and 2 additional ships for your navy. Upon marriage, Charles would become a Prince of Ireland, and gain the titles of Earl Drogheda and Viscount Dillion. He would sit in the line of succession of Ireland along side his wife. The Earldom of Drogheda is rich in wool and grazing land of sheep and the Lands of the Viscount of Dillion produce oats which would add to the cost-free grain of France. "

The Queen of Ireland paused again to sip at water. She motioned for Lord Kildare to take over.

"Princess Ceili is the second youngster, what you would call, legitimate child, of King Alroy. She is 5th in the line of succession. She is catholic and very well learned. She speaks Irish, Scottish, English, French and Spanish. She would be allowed to remain here in France, her care and household being paid for by Ireland until she is 15 years old, and which time she can be wed. She is 11 now. Should you be acceptable to this." Lord Kildare spoke. It was clear the more the Irish talked, the more King Henry was coming around to the idea that 2 of his sons would be Kings of their own nations. 

"Sebastian, you have said nothing. What do you think of this? Is this acceptable to you?" Henry asked his eldest son.

"I do not claim to know how to be a King, I was not raised to be King. But I feel like I know how to be a good husband, to be hardworking and loyal, to lead armies and tend fields. If this is what is needed and I can do it all and be called King then I see no reason not to accept for it will support my King and country and the Queen and country my brother will marry into and bring Charles happiness if his bouncing in his seat is any indication of how pleased he is to hear of the offer to marry Ceili."

"If it is acceptable to Sebastian" at which point Sebastian nodded, "then we see no reason to accept, as Henry signed his name to the marriage contract, and slid it across his desk to his eldest to sign.

"You cannot be serious!" Queen Catherine nearly yelled "He is a bastard! We cannot set a prescient that would allow Elizabeth to take the throne of England over our Mary!"

"So, I am "our" Mary now am I. I've been nothing but someone for you to hate, and bully since I arrived back to French Court. I've been nothing but a Queen on the shelf, a "if it is best for France they will marry" and all of a sudden its "our" Mary!" the Queen of Scot raised her voice back

"To be clear, and frank, it would be in the best interest or Francis and Mary to wed as soon as possible and return to Scotland to rule in person until such a time Francis is required to return to be King of France. The Dowager Queen and Regent is making decisions without the consent of the Queen and that if continued will unset you sooner rather than later. She is making homegrown enemies. Ones that could very well be your undoing." Caoilainn said as she rose from her seated position.

"You are serious, this information is valid?" King Henry asked

"I am and yes, it is. Marie de Guise has made very formidable enemies of Clan Munroe. They plot assassination of the regent, your brother James, and you yourself Mary. You need to go home, cousin, you need to go home married, with an army, be it French, Irish, Scottish or a mix of all three."

"Clearly Marie de Guise is not making it easy, nor does she appear to be making it clear to us their issue on the home front. If you are able to secure safe passage of my son, his men, and the Queen of Scots, they will marry and leave with you and Bash." Henry, King of France said

"You cannot…" Catherine started

"I am the King of France and it is my decision, not yours." Henry said slamming his fists down on his desk. "Francis and Mary will wed in a week's time, preparations will begin tonight. They will leave in 10 days with the Irish and return to Scotland. Bash will wed the Queen of Ireland, Charlies will wed the Princess Ceili when she is 15 in four years time, in the mean time they will both return to Ireland, where no doubt they will learn more about each other than would ever occur here under your eyes and spies."

"There my children as well! You have no right!" Catherine screamed

"I have every right. I am King and they are my heirs. I will not leave France the same way Henry left England. All of our children will wed, there will be Valois heirs to continue our line, even if that mean you suffer the loss of your children to homes of their own and their own lives. You will call home Henry, Claude, Margaret and Louis. Margaret will continue to be under contact to marry Prince Henry de Bourbon. She will live here under our roof and learn the skills required to rule beside Prince Henry when he comes King of Navarre. Claude will come home, she will stop her care free life and she will do her duty to her family and the Kingdom. She will be given the choice of the numerous Royal Princes who have asked for her hand, or to live in a convent until such a time she assents to wed per her royal duty, and Henry will go to Scotland with Francis where he will no doubt learn the skilled required to be an assist to his family, and in time find a suitable wife. Louis will remain here until he is eleven and then he will, pending if I am alive or dead by this time, if I am alive, he will go to Scotland to learn from Francis and Mary, and if I am dead, he will remain here until Francis has made a choice."

"I will not let you take my children and send them across all of Europe because you want a dynasty!"

"You will as you have no choice. Do as I say and you will be allowed to visit them, or fail to follow my orders and remain confined to this castle for the rest of your days."

While Henry and Catherine were arguing, Ceili found her way over to Charles and the two youngest royals were talking to one and other. Mary and Francis were whispering to one and other about their upcoming wedding and Caoilainn move towards Bash who was standing to the right of his father, looking at his signature on a marriage contact that would make him King of Ireland.

Caoilainn placed an open ring box on the desk in front of him, as she picked up the quill and signed her name to the document.

"Please take this ring as a sign of our intent to marry. It was worn by my father and my grandfather before him when they were intended. I have the matched ring that my mother and grandmother before her wore." At which time Lord Kildare slide another ring box deftly across the desk and Caoilainn caught it, opening it to find the matching ring.

"I shall." Sebastian whispered as he slid the ring onto his left hand. "Caoilainn, I have no idea how to be King. Are you sure?"

"Surer than I have ever been before in my life. My father was penning a letter to yours before he died for this exact outcome. If he was sure, then I know this is right." Caoilainn turned to see the King and Queen of France still heatedly arguing, the Prince and Princess were chatting away happily and Mary and Francis were far enough away that she wasn't worried about being over heard, she turned back and whispered "Cymerwch fy nghalon i chi wrth i'r lleuad godi a gosodiad y sêr. I garu ac i anrhydeddu trwy'r cyfan a ddaw. Trwy gydol ein bywydau gyda'n gilydd ac ym mhob un o'n bywydau, a allwn ni gael ein hail-eni. Y gallwn gyfarfod a gwybod a charu eto, a chofio."

Ever the stoic figure Bash did not even flinch when he heard the pagan handfasting prayer come out of the mouth of the Queen of Ireland.

"Very much so, and it seems we will have much to learn in the days to come."

"Yes, I am sure that we will. I realize that your personal belongs may be limited, but please let me know if there are any members of your family other than your mother, who you may wish to bring to Ireland with you as they are more than welcome. But now, now we must cease this mess."

Caoilainn turned to face the room, she motioned to the guard who crashed the butt of his spear onto the stone floor.

"Thank you, good sir, now. I have signed this document, a copy of the document, with the royal seal of Ireland and of France will stand as a copy of the agreement to remain here in France. I would like very much to conclude this evening with the contact between Ceili and Charles to be signed. Is this acceptable to you King Henry?" The young Queen asked

"Yes." Was all the red-faced King of France said as she returned to his desk. Lorde Kildare rolled out the contact between Charles Valois, Prince of France and Ceili Ó'Murchadha, Princess of Ireland. King Henry signed, Charles signed, Caoilainn signed, Ceili signed and Mary signed as a witness.

During which time Queen Catherine stormed out of the room in what one would consider a less than royal manner.

"Mary can you please also sign the contract between Sebastian and I as witness."

"Of course, cousin." With her Marie Regina signed to the marriage contract between Caoilainn and Sebastian the room was once again silent.

"It is much to late to be talking about travel or wedding preparations this evening. Please enjoy tomorrow and we hall come together at a family dinner tomorrow evening to speak further.

With that Henry left his office through door which assuming lead to his bedroom

"Shall we adjourn to Caoilainn's chambers?" Francis asked after escorting Charles to his chambers and advising staff that the young royal ought to be in bed and to prepare the adjacent chambers for his soon to be arriving siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Sorry this update took so long.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

As the teenaged royal couples swept through the halls of the palace of the French Royal court, all of them had different things on their minds.

Sebastian was now engaged to the Queen of Ireland. He was going to be King. He was going to be legally responsible for the welfare of the Irish people, of his younger brother and his betrothed. He started out today as a mere bastard-born son and ended it Count Maulévrier, a title he never thought he would have. He now owned land, in France. He was nobility. His world had been turned upside down, by the arrival of the forging Queen.

Francis was laughing at the chaos wrought by one simple action. Caoilainn had in one swift movement declawed his mother, managed to get his father to agree to the marriage between himself and Mary, ensured Mary a foothold in her English cousin's court, and hastened Mary off of French soil, home to her people where she needed to be. He was too glad that he would be married to his love by weeks end.

Mary was both joyous and worried. Joyous that she would soon be able to call Francis her husband, but worried at what her mother could be doing to so destabilize her throne. She knew that there was a legion of Scots well within a few hundred miles of the castle. Lord Mackenzie and his men would swiftly be receiving invitations to her impending wedding and request to return home with her. She would not allow anyone, her mother included, to destroy her country. It was time for her to go home.

Caoilainn was racking her brain. Throughout the interchange in King Henry's office, he seemed astute, clear-headed, down to earth and pragmatic. All things she knew him to be. But only an hour before that he was tossing is crown off during dinner, claiming it itched. He cut right through an entire floor of dancers without a second glance. Something was clearly not right.

As the five royals, as the Princess Ceili trailed behind her sister, neared the part of the castle where Mary and Francis's chambers were Caoilainn paused. "I feel that it might be astute to call your ladies to my chambers Mary. We have less than 3 days to plan a wedding. I hope you have a dress."

"I believe I have something set away for the occasion." Mary smirked, "I will send James for my ladies. If it is all the same to you, I would like to change into something less formal, before we continue any discussions."

"I agree. I am not well used to this attire and it restricts my movement too much for my liking." Bash inserted.

"I am more than willing to wait with Mary if that is what you would like. There is no reason to be uncomfortable. Dillion, if you do not mind heading on and seeing if we could have tea prepared for 9. Please take Ceili with you and see that she is readied for bed." Caoilainn asked as they returned to walking.

"At once Your Majesty." Lord Kildare replied and nodding to the Princess, and the two took their leave. Caoilainn smiled as she watched her sister and cousin quicken their step to a much faster pace than the royal party.

The four continued on, amidst the servants and their acknowledgements, less lost ot their own thoughts then before as they reached Mary's chamber doors. James, her household chamberlain, one of the few links to her Scottish roots in this castle, stood every vigil at the entrance. As the young royal reached the door, he bowed to his Queen and the others in turn.

Mary beckoned him in as she and Caoilainn entered and the two future Kings left to change. Mary dismissed all of the castle staff and took to speaking in her native tongue.

"A Sheumais, feuch gum bi na boireannaich agam cruinn agus gan toirt gu na seòmraichean a tha a' Bhanrigh Caoilainn a 'fuireach a-staigh. Feuch an cuir thu teachdaire a-mach chun Mhorair MacCoinnich agus a dhaoine, gum feum a' Bhanrigh aca a bhith an làthair an seo cho luath 's a ghabhas. Chan eil e roghainneil, gun tèid fios a chuir chun a h-uile Albannach taobh a-staigh turas 3 latha agus gum feum iad a bhith an làthair airson banais na Banrigh aca. Ro dheireadh nan seachdainean bidh a 'Bhanrigh aca pòsta leis a' Phrionnsa Francis, agus ann an 10 latha bidh sinn uile a 'tilleadh dhachaigh." {1}

James merely nodded, turned and left. He was at a lost for words. Finally, his Queen was ascending.

Caoilainn helped Mary out of her gown and then waiting for Mary to return. When she did, it was in something that Mary had not worn for quite some time, a simple black silk dress with an overskirt of traditional tartan, that of her house and forefathers. The red fabric interwoven with green, blue, black, white and yellow was hers and hers alone. She shared it with no one. He hair had been let down and her dark locks hung untied down her back, a simple gold circlet adorned with smoky quarts, the national gem of Scotland, sit atop her head.

"Tha mi a 'faicinn gun do rinn thu roghainn gus an dùthaich seo a chuir an cuimhne, cò thu, agus cò às a tha thu. Is e an roghainn cheart a th 'ann, co-ogha. Bheirinn rabhadh dhut gun a bhith a 'caitheamh Gearradh-armachd Shasainn a-riamh, ge bith ciamar a tha an Rìgh Eanraig ag iarraidh ort." {2} Caoilainn smiled

"It feels right," Mary replied and the door creaked open and Francis popped his head in, letting them know they had returned.

The two Queens made their way back out into the halls where they found both Francis and Bash, in far less formal attire, both of the soon to be Kings had on simple white linen shirts, straight-legged black pants, knee-high black leather boots, and what were likely riding doublets, left open in the front. Both still had their swords at their sides, those the scabbard strap draped over Bash's chest was much less ornate than the one draped across Francis', and Francis still wore the circlet that denoted him as a Prince of France atop his blond curls.

"Well, now aren't I overdressed." The Irish Queen laughed as they made their way through the halls to her chambers.

* * *

Bash walked beside Caoilainn, matching his step to her smaller one as Francis did the same with Mary. The later two whispered between them as they walked hand in hand.

"Your Majesty," Bash started but Caoilainn cut him off…

"We are betrothed, Bash. I do not care what rules you are used to following according to Queen Catherine, you are no longer beholden to her views. My name is Caoilainn, please use it."

She was right, but he was always worried. "It will take time. This", he guested around, as to say the castle, its views and rules for bastard children, "has always been my life ever since I can remember."

The red-headed Queen nodded in understanding. "It will, but starting now, will give you time between now and when we return to Ireland. As there we will be equals."

Before Bash could reply, the four young royals were loudly, rudely interrupted by none other than Lord Stéphane Narcisse, Marquis of Rouen.

"What do we have here" the man drawled, failing to make the proper acknowledgements required by royal protocol, "Two sitting ducks, waiting for France to save them it seems."

"Lord Narcisse, I do believe you have forgotten your manners." Caoilainn returned flatly, "You speak as if given free leave to do so, which you have not been, to two reigning Queens and the Heir to the throne of your own country. We are waiting."

Bash inwardly smirked as he stepped back to allow his brother and Mary to step forward. Francis was flanked by two Queens, and none of them had any reason to be lenient towards Narcisse.

"How dare…" Narcisse started

"I do believe that Queen" and Francis emphasised the word "Caoilainn is correct."

Narcisse looked at Francis, then to Mary and lastly back to Caoilainn, as he did so a crowd was gathering behind both parties, as they were stopped in the middle of one of the busiest halls in the palace. He could turn and storm through the crowd behind him, and no doubt find himself in front of his King in the morning, chided for his lack of proper decorum, or bow to these children.

The man jerked forward into a bow, "Your Majesties, Your Highness" he gritted out.

"Lord Narcisse" the three intoned, in eery unison.

They were at a stalemate. The Queens would not give into his bait, as they were raised better, and neither would Francis. Bash, however, had the ability, as it was still unknown to the court that he was now considered nobility.

"As the royal escort, I suggest that you allow Their Majesties and His Highness to continue on their way" Bash spoke, effetely parting the crowds gathered, Narcisse did not move.

"Who are you but a bastard, no authority to tell me what to do." Narcisse spit out.

"Royal. Escort." Bash intoned each word as if Narcisse was hard of hearing, "Now move, before I move you."

It was no idle threat, and Narcisse knew it. The bastard had been skills. He had lost this match against these children, and he knew it. He stepped aside.

Bash stepped forward, back into his sport beside Caoilainn, and thankfully between her and Narcisse. The four passed through the gathered crowd and continued on their way.

Narcisse turned, only to find his pathway blocked by a set of the Royal Palace Guards.

"That was foolish, and the King will hear of it." One of the guards spoke as they parted to all the man to pass. "You may think them children but you will bow to two of them as the King and Queen of France one day. Do not think they will forget your insolence."

Narcisse made his way through the guards and off towards the stables. He would not be here tomorrow for the King to publicly embarrass, more than he had already managed to embarrass himself.

Down the hall in the other direction, the four royals gave not a second thought to Narcisse, knowing full well that it be all over the castle by morning. They had other, more important business to attend to.

* * *

The royal party had made its way back to the chambers that had been given to the Queen of Ireland for her stay, to find of course Lord Dillion, Lady Lola Fleming, Lady Kenna Beaton, Lady Aylee Livingston and Lady Greer Seton seated in the common space. Mary's chamberlain James was standing beside an elderly man, who could have been everyone's grandfather, even James's. The elderly man was no descript looking, typical and commonplace.

Before she went to change, Caoilainn lead Bash over to this elderly man and introduced him. "Bash, this is Cormac, he has been the Household Chamberlain for my family for many years. Cormac, this is Sebastian de Poitiers, Count Maulévrier and my betrothed. He prefers to be called Bash. Please have that noted to all of the household."

The elder went to bow, but Bash stopped him. "I understand that to you I am someone to bow to and that I will have to get use to the gesture, but here, in this room, and once we return to Ireland, in similar rooms I would ask that you do not, as your wisdom and experience in this life far outweighs my own."

"You underestimate your wisdom, young Prince, but I will do as you ask, for it is nothing short of what my Queen asks of me."

Bash was puzzled by the man calling him a Prince. "I am not a Prince of France."

"You are the eldest son of a King, and in these chambers, we run by the rules of my country" Caoilainn reminded him, "Here you are a Prince."

Bash nodded, still trying to understand why a Queen, one in her own right, would want him, the bastard born son of the King of France, to be her King. He had to admit that she was smart, funny, attractive, and could clearly be seriously and steely when the situation required it, but she was a Queen and he was no one.

The two turned and left Cormac, Bash to sit and Caoilainn to change.

"Situations have changed in the last few hours ladies. By weeks end, Francis and I are going to be married and within 10 days we shall all set course back home." Mary was saying as Bash sat.

"We, we are going home?" Greer asked

"Yes. We are going home. Caoilainn has made it very clear that my mother and my brother are unable to continue to reign in my place, that choices are being made without my approval. This will not stand. I will not let anyone destroy what Scotland has fought for, for so long."

The ladies continued to ask questions of Mary until the soft creek of a door opening interrupted their stream of questions. Bash turned his head to the sound seeing Caoilainn, step out of what he assumed was her sleeping chambers, dressed nearly identically to Mary.

Caoilainn re-entered the common area wearing a long-sleeved black silk dress, with an overskirt skirt of tartan. While Mary's tartan had a base of red, Caoilainn's tartan was a base of deep green with stripes of black, red, brown, white and yellow. Her long red curls were tied with a silk ribbon at the base of her neck, she forwent a crown of any type, and wore black leather ghillies on her feet, this was such a typical state for the young Queen that her staff did not even react, but the other did.

"Caoilainn, did you forget something?" Francis asked tapping his own circlet

"No. I rarely wear one unless absolutely required by the situation. We all know who we are here. I see no reason to wear one if I do not need to."

Bash couldn't hold it in and laughed, asking, "Does that mean I won't need to wear on unless absolutely required by the situation?"

"Yes." The Irish Queen answered as she sat down beside him.

The puzzled look on the faces of Mary's ladies told Caoilainn that the others had not yet told them that Bash was the soon to be King of Ireland.

Just as she went to speak, a knock came on their door and a servant was bid enter. He brought with him the tea service.

"Thank you" Greer spoke as he set it down.

"You are most welcome Lady Greer." The young man replied as he stood up from placing the tea service down he made the proper acknowledgements to the three royals present and turned to leave. Others were busying themselves with the tea and small snacks the young man had brought with him, but Caoilainn noticed that Greer turned to watch him leave, and he turned to watch her as he left. She had seen it before within her own household, and returning her focus to the tea service she sent an almost unnoticeable nod at Cormac, who slipped out of the rooms after the young man.

"Now, with all of us settled, I see that the news has been kept silent. As of earlier this evening Bash and I are now betrothed. On our return to Ireland, which will be the same return voyage you all take home to Scotland, he and I will be married and he will become the King Consort of Ireland." These girls knew the way Ireland works; they would understand the implication.

"I expect none of you to treat me any differently." Bash smirked.

"I do not think that will at all be a problem, Bash." Lola replied.

"I know that you have figured that your lives would be here and we are going home." Mary started, "I will continue to endeavour to help you find marriages that raise your status. I made that promise when you came here with me, I intend to keep it."

"Unless you want my mother to plan our wedding my love, I suggest you set out a plan for the day, include a list of those invited, décor wishes, and meal plans before you are surrounded by France and not Scotland," Frances noted over his teacup.

"He is right." Bash agreed with his younger brother.

"Well then," Aylee turned and beckoned James and his writing tablet, "We should get to work."

* * *

Yes, the last names of Mary's ladies are the historical last names of the 4 Mary's that were the Queen of Scots Ladies-in-Waiting in real life.

 **Translations**

{1} "James, please see my ladies are rounded up and brought to the chambers Queen Caoilainn is staying in. Please send out a messenger to Lord Mackenzie and his men, that their Queen requires their present here as soon as possible. It is not optional, that every Scot within 3 days journey be contacted and required to be present for the wedding of their Queen. By weeks end their Queen will be married to Prince Francis, and in 10 days we shall all be returning home."

{2} I see you have made the choice to remind this country, who you are, and where you come from. It is the right choice, cousin. I would caution you from ever wearing the English Coat of Arms, no matter how King Henry wants you to.


End file.
